


The lesser of two evils

by LordessC



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (the first two are just here as a recap, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Basically nothing but Ramsay’s suffering because he kind of had it coming honestly, Blood As Lube, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Euron Greyjoy is His Own Warning, Euron Greyjoy is included seriously, Food Deprivation, Forced Voyeurism, Gen, Graphics depiction of violence, Heavy Angst, I have not slept correctly in days and read lots of smut so trust me this is going to be filthy, Loss of Identity, M/M, Murder, Mutilation is mentioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oysters, Pain, Punishment, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rats, Rebuilding of identity, Redemption (... If I can.), Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Skinning, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Groping, Slow To Update, Swearing, Torture, Torture both mentioned and explicit and both physical and psychological, and as a way to introduce the characters and their dynamics in this AU), starting from the third chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordessC/pseuds/LordessC
Summary: “Unlike you, I don’t have to create games and to play by their rules to be feared. I could take you right then and there at any moment, cut your balls right off and feed them to you, or shove my cock up your throat and make you choke, cry and swallow.”Ramsay's first mistake was to believe he was the scariest person alive.His second mistake was to choose a Greyjoy as his plaything.As for the third... It certainly was to believe he could ever have ran from Euron Greyjoy.





	The lesser of two evils

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, heed the tags. This story is hardcore. And it may end up with a redeemed Ramsay (though not fully, it's Ramsay after all, but still a little)... If I'm skilled enough. So if you hate redemption stories, you can leave. Or you can stay, because trust me, there's going to be a lot of torture before I can even mention redemption. On the other hand, if you don't like revenge stories, or torture... It was good to see you but you may want to leave and never come back again unless you change your mind. The first two chapters are relatively safe but then it will straight up become nothing but porn, torture and torture porn. Oh, and Theon trying to mend himself. Spoiler : it's not an easy task.
> 
> Also, in this, Ramsay will be the Ramsay from the show, because Ramsay from the books is just… Nope nope nope don’t even go near poor Theon again you monster and don’t even try to come forward using as an excuse that “Well you never said anything about not going near Reek!”… Yeah… I mean, show Ramsay makes me sick, but his book counterpart is on a whole other level, and Theon would never be able to face him again so I couldn’t write this story lol. But I’m guessing that Euron will probably be slightly closer to book Euron, because, the one from the show is just… Frankly not all that frightening, or at least he hasn’t had the time to show it, right now he’s just another arrogant and rude megalomaniac (whom people love because he killed the two most annoying Sand Snakes xD), and I need him to be a bit more fleshed-out than that : or rather… Way, way worse than he is depicted in the show. Yes, that’s about right.

When Theon had finally left his foster family, he had been delighted about it. Not that he hated his adoptive parents or siblings, but, ever since Robb had moved from the house and in his own flat with his fiancee, Theon had begun to feel a bit lonely and, without his closest friend, staying had more inconveniences than perks: he could not hold parties at his place, had to respect a curfew —for God’s sake, he was twenty-one, not a child!—, and most of all, could not invite girls over. That part certainly had been frustrating. But, thankfully, considering his adoptive parents’ kindness —and wealthiness—, they had not argued too much when he had told them about his wish to have an apartment to himself, and had accepted after he had defended his case, telling them he would be closer from university this way, that he needed independence to learn how to do everything on his own and to truly become a man, and that he was even ready to get a part-time job to pay the bills, the rent and for his meals himself. The thought itself was ridiculous: that the son — _even_ the adoptive son, who was only in the family out of sheer pity from his foster parents' part— of one of the richest men in the country would get a part-time job? It would have been completely absurd, especially considering his crushing, impossible studies were already time-consuming enough: after all, he _was_ expected to become the next Director of the Human Resources Department of the Stark company —which currently belonged to Ned, but Robb would become the CEO as soon as he’d retire. And at the time, he had had other things to do than to work, anyway. Better things.

Like that plump-bosomed redhead from his university. _Now that would be a better thing to do_ , he had smirked.

Regardless of his impure motives and hidden agendas, his adoptive parents had agreed to buy him a studio close from university —either they did not realize why he actually wanted one, either they did not care, either they cared but wanted to get rid of him so much that they were ready to pay this small price—, and to keep paying for all the rest.

And so, he had moved. The apartment, on the ground floor, was tiny, but otherwise comfy. And Theon had never been one to care a lot about material possessions anyway. As long as he had a bed, —a shower, let’s be honest—and clothes befitting enough not to make him look like a doof nor to ruin his charm, it was more than alright.

That night, to inaugurate his newly gained freedom, he had not slept.  
And neither had sexy redhead.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Gosh pre-trauma Theon annoys me. I had legitimately forgotten how much. I hope I got his character right, though... I mean, I don't even know if I let his insecurities slip too much, or not enough... Jeez, talk about knowing what you're doing.


End file.
